Return performances by Frank Oz
Bert Performances by Frank Oz as Bert since 1997, when Eric Jacobson started performing the character. in 2014, they bring Steve Whitmire as Ernie to return performing the character. ElmopaloozaBert.JPG|''Elmopalooza'' (1998) EIG-E&B.jpg|''The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland'' (1999) CinderElmoBert.jpg|''CinderElmo'' (1999) Ewsleep-email.jpg|Elmo's World: Sleep Episode 3983 (2002) 4031q.jpg|Dancing Monsters Episode 4031 (2003) 4034b.jpg|Episode 4034 (2003) Eb-circle.jpg|"It's a Circle" Episode 4034 (2003) EB.WakeUp.jpg|"Wake Up!" Episode 4036 (2003) E&b-frog100.jpg|Frog Count to 100 Episode 4045 (2003) ErnieBert4d.jpg|''Sesame Street 4-D Movie Magic'' (2003) Guessthatanimalsound.jpg|Guess That Animal Sound Episode 4046 (2003) ErnieasBerniece.jpg|Ernie pretends to be Bernice Episode 4080 (2004) 4121av.jpg|"Sleep!" Episode 4087 (2005) Eb-toes.jpg|"I Love My Toes" Episode 4092 (2005) Bert.hh.fruit.jpg|Nutrition Episode 4094 (2005) Character.dinobert.jpg|Imagining a Dinosaur Episode 4095 (2005) EBguessnext.jpg|Guess What's Next Game Episode 4100 (2005) Journeytobert.jpg|Journey to Bert Episode 4108 (2005) E&b-dingalongsong.jpg|"The Ding-Along Song" Episode 4110 (2006) DogBark-Bert.png|"I Heard My Dog Bark" Episode 4127 (2006) Breakfastatnight.jpg|"Breakfast Is the Best Meal of the Day" Episode 4131 (2006) EB.Space1.jpg|"Planet Bert" Episode 4166 (2008) Abbywonder-tweedles.jpg|''Abby in Wonderland'' (2008) E&BCavemen01.jpg|"Cavemen" Episode 4174 (2008) E&BPenguin02.jpg|Penguin Episode 4179 (2008) Bertbook-pigeonsoftheworld.jpg|Elmo's World: Eyes Episode 4180 (2008) E&BCowboys01.jpg|"Wild West" Episode 4183 (2008) Inventors1.jpg|"Inventors" Episode 4185 (2008) E&BGophers02.jpg|"Duckie Search" Episode 4193 (2009) E&BAgents01.jpg|"Dr. Bird Whistle" Episode 4195 (2009) Baega-babyelephant.jpg|Baby Elephant Episode 4212 (2010) E&BDucketeers02.jpg|"The Three Ducketeers" Episode 4214 (2010) E&BLochness01.jpg|"Loch Ness" Episode 4215 (2010) E&BDog02.jpg|"The Dogsitters" Episode 4218 (2010) 4221b.jpg|Episode 4221 (2010) E&BBirdGames02.jpg|"The Bird Olympics" Episode 4221 (2010) E&BDustbusters01.jpg|"Dustbusters" Episode 4223 (2010) E&BRabbit01.jpg|"Magicians" Episode 4225 (2010) E&BAustralia02.jpg|The Platypus Episode 4226 (2010) E&BRocks01.jpg|"Rocks" Episode 4234 (2010) E&BIsland02.jpg|"Deserted Island" Episode 4237 (2010) No_image_3x4.svg.png|''Sunny Days: The Third Sesame Street Movie'' (2011) Ernie&Bert@Carnegie.jpg|''Jim Henson's Musical World'' (2012) E&B-Box.png|"Bottlecap Box" Episode 4309 (2012) Spaghetti_bert_and_ernie.jpg|''Spaghetti Space Chase'' (2013) 4425a.png|Episode 4425 (2014) No_image_3x4.svg.png|''Sesame Street: Elmo and Big Bird's New Adventure'' (2014) EstimationVacation.png|"Estimation Vacation" Episode 4525 (2015) Bert&ErniesGreatAdventures-SandroBotticelli-Venus.jpg|"Museum Guards" Episode 4552 (2015) E&B-Quixote01.png|"Donnie Quixote" Episode 4728 (2017) 4733a.png|Episode 4733 (2017) 4801d.png|Episode 4801 (2017) 4810a.png|Episode 4810 (2018) 4822a.png|Episode 4822 (2018) No_image_3x4.svg.png|''Sesame Street: The World Who The Imagine'' (2020) Cookie Monster Performances by Frank Oz as Cookie Monster since 2001, when David Rudman started performing the character. Msliving.cookiemonster.jpg|''Martha Stewart Living'' (2001) 3981q.jpg|Letter of the Day (10 segments) (2002) Ewsleep-cookie.jpg|Elmo's World: Sleep Episode 3983 (2002) Mail It Shop Is Coming Song.JPG|"Mail It Shop Is Coming" Episode 3984 (2002) ElmosWorldEars06.jpg|Elmo's World: Ears Episode 4032 (2003) YummyfulDay-2.jpg|Episode 4033 (2003) 4045a.jpg|Episode 4045 (2003) CookieMonsterMonsterCookie.jpg|''Sesame Street 4-D Movie Magic'' (2003) 4059.babycookie.jpg|"The First Time Me Eat Cookie" Episode 4058 (2004) 4075b.jpg|Episode 4075 (2004) 4115zb.jpg|Matt Lauer Interviews Cookie Episode 4115 (2006) 4129z.jpg|Apples Episode 4129 (2006) 4131e.jpg|Episode 4131 (2006) Abbywonder-cheshire.jpg|''Abby in Wonderland'' (2008) Infanity06.jpg|''InFANity'' (2009) 4194e.jpg|Episode 4194 (2009) 4195d.jpg|Episode 4195 (2009) OnceMonster-Intro.png|''Once Upon a Monster'' (2011) 142910265.jpg|Jim Henson's Musical World (2012) 4305a.png|Episode 4305 (2012) SscCookieMonster.JPG|''Spaghetti Space Chase'' (2013) Crumby-Carib02.png|Cookie's Crumby Pictures (4 segments) (2013-2015) LCBC06.png|Little Children, Big Challenges (2013) CookieThiefAboutPBS.jpg|Episode 4552 (2015) SC-Beach01.png|"Relaxing on Pecan Sandy Beach" Episode 4624 (2016) 4724h.png|Episode 4724 (2017) Leon-Thanksgiving.png|Episode 4801 (2017) 4615-ColdOpen.png|Episode 4804 (2017) S49-4903.jpg|Episode 4903 (2018) 4907e.png|Episode 4907 (2018) Grover Performances by Frank Oz as Grover since 1998, when Eric Jacobson started performing the character. Sgrover.grouchland.jpg|''The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland'' (1999) CinderElmoGrover.jpg|CinderElmo (1999) 3983r.jpg|Letter of the Day: O (Part 2) Episode 3983 (2002) 3986v.jpg|Spanish Word of the Day (4 segments) (2002) Letteroftheday-n2.jpg|Letter of the Day: N (Part 2) Episode 4005 (2002) GG-africa.jpg|Global Grover: School Episode 4031 (2003) GG-baths.jpg|Global Grover: Baths Episode 4033 (2003) Grover.4037.jpg|Episode 4037 (2003) GG-alaska.jpg|Global Grover: Inuit Words Episode 4038 (2003) 4072u.jpg|Global Grover: Bowl dance Episode 4039 (2003) GG-china-acrobats.jpg|Global Grover: Chinese Acrobats Episode 4035 (2003) Ewopen-sgrover.jpg|Elmo's World: Open and Close Episode 4041 (2003) Supergrover4d.png|''Sesame Street 4-D Movie Magic'' (2003) Grover.4050.jpg|Episode 4050 (2003) 4115zg.jpg|Global Grover: Hula Episode 4054 (2003) GGarizona.jpg|Global Grover: Sheep Episode 4055 (2003) GroverTaleJumping.jpg|Muppet & Kid Moments (2004-2005, unaired 2006) GGJordan1.jpg|Global Grover: Banana baskets Episode 4058 (2004) GGMexico1.jpg|Global Grover: Puppets Episode 4059 (2004) Grover4071.jpg|Episode 4071 (2004) 4080f.jpg|Episode 4080 (2004) Sgrover.ew-updown.jpg|Elmo's World: Up and Down Episode 4080 (2004) GG-netherlands.jpg|Global Grover: Biking Episode 4083 (2005) Globalgroverengland.jpg|Global Grover: Cricket Episode 4087 (2005) Globalgroverbangladesh.jpg|Global Grover: Fishing Episode 4095 (2005) GG-tibet.jpg|Global Grover: Family Episode 4108 (2005) 4109zl.jpg|Global Grover: Puffins Episode 4109 (2006) 4110zm.jpg|Global Grover: Art Class Episode 4110 (2006) Waitergrover.russian.jpg|Russian Restaurant Episode 4111 (2006) Ewpenguins-grover.jpg|Elmo's World: Penguins Episode 4114 (2006) Ewhorse-marshalgrover.jpg|Elmo's World: Horses Episode 4124 (2006) OutrageousMakeover.jpg|Outrageous Makeover: Home Addition Episode 4132 (2006) GG-germany.jpg|Global Grover: Thatched roofs Episode 4132 (2006) Grover-Pottytime.png|''Elmo's Potty Time'' (2006) Abbywonder-teaparty.jpg|''Abby in Wonderland'' (2008) 4176d.jpg|Episode 4176 (2008) MarshalGFront.jpg|"In Front Of" Episode 4192 (2009) Infanity07.jpg|''InFANity'' (2009) GroverandPaul.jpg|Episode 4195 (2009) WaitingForBig01.jpg|Waiting for Big Episode 4211 (2010) 4216a.jpg|Episode 4216 (2010) SGBirds01.jpg|"Nest Moving Day" Episode 4224 (2010) 4230a.jpg|Episode 4230 (2010) Groverandmrjohnsonthelettergshow.jpg|The Letter G Game Episode 4230 (2010) GroverSellsVs.jpg|V Salesman Episode 4234 (2010) Ready Set Grover.jpg|Sesame Street: Ready, Set, Grover! (2011) Groveropam.JPG|''Once Upon a Monster'' (2011) SG-Sand.jpg|"Lost Ring" Episode 4261 (2011) Grover_SpiderMonster.jpg|Spidermonster Episode 4273 (2011) 4275f.jpg|Episode 4275 (2011) Grover-Coffee.jpg|The Coffee Plant Episode 4302 (2012) Grover-Special.jpg|"I Am Special" Episode 4312 (2012) SPC-01.png|''Spaghetti Space Chase'' (2013) SG-Magnet.png|"Farm" Episode 4323 (2013) SG-Scale02.png|"Balancing Act" Episode 4501 (2014) Crumby-Smores03.png|"Star S'mores" Episode 4504 (2014) GroverCanDoItAll.png|Episode 4525 (2015) 4552.JPG|Episode 4552 (2015) 4603-ColdOpen.png|Episode 4603 (2016) 4702a.png|Episode 4702 (2017) 4717a.png|Episode 4717 (2017) 4719a.png|Episode 4719 (2017) JCorden-Father.png|Episode 4724 (2017) 4801b.png|Episode 4801 (2017) 4822d.png|Episode 4822 (2018) Miss Piggy Performances by Frank Oz as Miss Piggy since 2001, when Eric Jacobson started performing the character. Muppetshowlive-piggy.jpg|''The Muppet Show Live'' (2001) misspiggytoday.jpg|''The Today Show'' (2002) VMX-Backstage-Bunsen-Rowlf-Piggy-Fozzie-Kermit-Lew-Bobo.jpg|''It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie'' (2002) Woz-twopiggys01.jpg|''The Muppets' Wizard of Oz'' (2005) TheCheetahGirlsKermitMissPiggy.jpg|''Studio DC: Almost Live'' (2008) Lts-frogpig.jpg|''A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa'' (2008) Americasfunniestvideos2010.jpg|''America's Funniest Home Videos'' (2010) TakeTwoWithPhineasAndFerb-Y2-016-003.jpg|''Take Two with Phineas and Ferb'' (2011) SoRandom-MissPiggy-(2011-10-02)-02.jpg|''So Random!'' (2011) WWE-Raw-TheMuppets-(2011)-01.jpg|''WWE Raw'' (2011) Muppet_group_2011.jpg|''The Muppets'' (2011) 142904224-1024x1024.jpg|Jim Henson's Musical World (2012) WWE-TributeToTheTroops-08-(2012-12-19).png|''WWE Tribute to the Troops'' (2012) GoodLuckCharlie-MiaTalerico.jpg|''Good Luck Charlie'' (2013) LGM-01.png|''Lady Gaga and the Muppets Holiday Spectacular'' (2013) RickyGervais-KermitPiggy.jpg|''Muppets Most Wanted'' (2014) NerdyNummiespiggy.JPG|''Nerdy Nummies'' (2014) CodRRi5UIAED8V7.jpg|''The Muppets Present...Great Moments in American History'' (2016) misspiggymuppetthoughtoftheweek.jpg|Muppet Thought of the Week (2017-present) Hollywoodbowl6.jpg|''The Muppets Take the Bowl'' (2017) TakeO2-Davison.jpg|The Muppets Take the O2 (2018) Fozzie Bear Performances by Frank Oz as Fozzie Bear since 2002, when Eric Jacobson started performing the character. VMX-Bunsen&Fozzie.jpg|''It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie'' (2002) Whenimwithyou.jpg|''The Muppets' Wizard of Oz'' (2005) StudioDCFozzie.JPG|''Studio DC: Almost Live'' (2008) Letters_to_Santa_(4).jpg|''A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa'' (2008) Themizand_muppets.jpg|''WWE Raw'' (2011) Kermit,_Piggy,_Fozzie.jpg|''The Muppets'' (2011) JHMW-John&Muppets.jpg|Jim Henson's Musical World (2012) WWE-TributeToTheTroops-04-(2012-12-19).png|''WWE Tribute to the Troops'' (2012) Good-Luck-Charlie.jpg|''Good Luck Charlie'' (2013) LGM-04.png|''Lady Gaga and the Muppets Holiday Spectacular'' (2013) GoGurtFozzie.JPG|Go-Gurt "Muppets Most Wanted" Commercial (2014) MMW-78811333.jpg|''Muppets Most Wanted'' (2014) CodRRi5UIAED8V5.jpg|''The Muppets Present...Great Moments in American History'' (2016) FozzieMTOTW.jpg|Muppet Thought of the Week (2017-present) Bowl-Movin.jpg|''The Muppets Take the Bowl'' (2017) TakeO2-Movin.jpg|''The Muppets Take the O2'' (2018) Animal Performances by Frank Oz as Animal since 2002, when John Kennedy (2003) & Eric Jacobson (2002-present) started performing the character. VMXMayhem.jpg|''It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie'' (2002) Anthnewstuff08ac.jpg|''America's Funniest Home Videos'' (2005) AnimalOZ.JPG|''The Muppets' Wizard of Oz'' (2005) AnimalStudioDC.jpg|''Studio DC: Almost Live'' (2008) Lts04.jpg|''A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa'' (2008) Animalbell.jpg|''WWE Raw'' (2011) Muppets_meeting.jpg|''The Muppets'' (2011) WWE-TributeToTheTroops-12-(2012-12-19).png|''WWE Tribute to the Troops'' (2012) GoodLuckCharlie-Studio.jpg|''Good Luck Charlie'' (2013) Gaga_Special_Mayhem.png|''Lady Gaga and the Muppets Holiday Spectacular'' (2013) Mmw17.jpg|''Muppets Most Wanted'' (2014) AnimalMTOTW.jpg|Muppet Thought of the Week (2017-present) Bowl-Mayhem02.jpg|''The Muppets Take the Bowl'' (2017) AnimalO2.JPG|''The Muppets Take the O2'' (2018) Sam the Eagle Performances by Frank Oz as Sam the Eagle since 2002, when Kevin Clash (2002-2005) & Eric Jacobson (2005-present) started performing the character. * It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie (2002) * The Muppets' Wizard of Oz (2005) * Studio DC: Almost Live ''(2008) * ''A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa (2008) * The Muppets (2011) * WWE Tribute to the Troops (2012) * Lady Gaga and the Muppets Holiday Spectacular (2013) * Muppets Most Wanted (2014) * The Muppets Present...Great Moments in American History (2016) * Muppet Thought of the Week (2017-present) * The Muppets Take the Bowl (2017) * The Muppets Take the O2 (2018) Marvin Suggs Performances by Frank Oz as Marvin Suggs since 2011, when Eric Jacobson started performing the character. Other characters Performances by Frank Oz as other characters since 1997. Yoda.jpg|Yoda It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie (2002) MrDraper.jpg|Mr. Draper Episode 4188 (2009) Captain_Heartburn_1.jpg|Keith Heartburn Episode 4258 (2011) HoboJoe.jpg|Peach Hobo The Muppets (2011) CluckyLuciano.jpg|Clucky Luciano Episode 4305 (2012) Carson.jpg|Carson Episode 4315 (2013)